In the Moonlight
by minoru1
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Rin and an innocent little flower... Will love blossom in the moonlight? Lemon Warning.


In the Moonlight - A Sess/Rin fic

**In the Moonlight - A Sess/Rin fic**

By Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/older Rin (16-17?)

Summary: Rin, Sesshoumaru, a meddlesome two-headed dragon and an innocent little flower. Can love blossom in the moonlight?

Rating: X

Warning: Fluffy

The world tilted at a crazy angle, the wind whipping sharply against the clothes of the lone rider on top of a two-headed dragon as it banked in the air. Their descent was rather sharp as they plunged headlong over and under the thick canopy of clouds. At another time they would have been scolded for going at this crazy pace, for it was suicide to travel in the mountains when the cloud cover was so thick, but for now the master is still more than a few hundred leagues away and not likely to know.

"Faster Ah-Un!" the girl commanded "Sesshoumaru-sama is expecting us to be back by now!"

She didn't mind the bone-chilling temperature as the dragon rose up high above and broke through the sea of clouds. The moon hung like an enormous silver disk that bathed them both in its delicate beams. She looked up at it, gazing with a mixture of annoyance and awe. If she hadn't been distracted by the moon flowers, then she wouldn't be scrambling back to the castle at this pace.

It all started innocently. She was sent to retrieve a treaty from one of his vassals in the outer region. She was more than happy to carry out his command and started out with the dragon early on the day. The mission went as planned, and by midday she was already on her way back to the shiro. Sesshoumaru-sama told her to go on ahead and prepare the castle for his arrival, as he would still be concluding his meeting with the Northern Lords.

Then Ah-Un had to pass by that little, irresistible, picturesque meadow. Her eyes widened as the dragon skimmed down the field of white flower buds drooping in the noon day sun. And as if to taunt her, the dragon chose to fly so low to the ground, making the flowers so near to her touch, yet not enough as to have her feel their soft petals. She sighed as they reached the edge of the meadow and Ah-Un begun his descent to the clouds. She gave a longing gaze to the field, feeling a sudden stab of nostalgia. It had been a few years since she was allowed to run barefoot and wild among the foliage. She missed the feel of the earth under her soles, the scent of wildflowers that she adorned herself with and the sound of birds as they serenaded each other in the forest.

Sesshoumaru-sama stopped bringing her with him on patrols four years ago. She knew the Court have been pressuring him to be rid of her ever since that first summer that he brought her back with him to the shiro. At first they were too afraid to say anything to him… nobody dares to defy the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

_No one in his or her right mind would._

But they had been growing restless of late. There were rumors stirring of how the great Lord is becoming like his father. Consorting with humans is not just frowned upon by youkai society, it is a strictly forbidden practice. The greatest taboo. The whisperings were becoming quite frantic especially that there is still no apparent Lady of the Western Lands. Rin felt like laughing. _Like I could ever imagine taking up that position_!

She wasn't stupid. Her Lord had taught her to use her senses very well. He had made sure she was well-trained and well-learned in all the arts. There was no room for mistake in his presence. She absorbed everything she can from him: music and literature, philosophy and rhetoric, history and tactics. She was skilled in riding and hunting. She could track game in the forest, and knew the names of all the flowers, and trees and even the tiny little critters in the ground.

She didn't have any foolish dreams of happily-ever-after, or moments of mooning over unrequited love. No matter how much she adored the beautiful _inuyoukai_, she could never ever think that he would have any feelings toward her, save for that great curiosity of his, and that towering noble responsibility.

_Like the moon, cold, beautiful… untouchable._

And like the moon flower, she blossomed beneath his care, kissed the ground he walked on and bowed beneath his feet. She basked in the light of his radiance, swept by his commanding golden gaze. So blessed by his presence, yet like the moon flower… wasn't allowed to touch or be touched by him.

And so while she loved him with all her heart, she was content to be just by his side. Her Lord is everything to her: her life, her love, and her world.

She would gladly run herself through with Tokijin than displease him.

However, the great two-headed dragon seemed to have sensed her sagging spirits and gave a low whine of disapproval. They only thought to tease her, and show her some of the sights that she had been missing. They didn't mean to make her feel sad. Ah turned a golden eyed gaze at her and nudged his huge snout against her cheek. She patted his great snout, whispering softly,

"I missed you Ah-Un" she kissed the tip of his nose as she smiled bitterly. Ah snorted, and clucked his great tongue at his twin speaking as only the two of them could understand. An agreement seemed to have passed between the two great heads.

Rin shrieked as they suddenly plummeted a few hundred feet. She gripped the dragon's scales as they hurtled like a rock. Then abruptly they changed direction. The dizzying plunge made her stomach flip, and she fought the urge to throw up.

"Ah-Un what are you doing?!" her outraged cry earned her a glance from Un. She swore the dragon looked entirely pleased with their current circumstance. She didn't even notice that they have already stopped until Ah nudged her down from her seat. She slid down on the springy grass, amazed at how they had guessed how much she wanted to escape for a while.

Her gaze swept around the flower-laden meadow. The delicate white buds poking out of the grass were heavy and they drooped their heads to bow at her feet. She turned her stunned gaze to the double-headed dragon that chose to land its massive bulk in the midst of the dew-laden grass. He rested his massive heads on his front legs, peering up at her with mischief in his eyes. The great beast snorted at her.

"We'll be late" she reminded the beast. He gave her a snort and promptly turned away as if asking Don't you trust me?' she chuckled softly.

"Thank you, Ah-Un!" she jumped up to hug him in glee.

And so she momentarily forgot about tasks, missives and courtly manners. She took off her boots and wriggled her toes in the soft, springy, grass, sighing happily. She was a child again. She gathered the soft white buds in her hands to make a garland. The flowers have not bloomed yet, waiting for the evening to scatter their delicate scents. She made her way to where Ah-Un lounged and lay down beside the beast's massive bulk with a smiling face.

"Do you think they'll miss us in the palace?" she asked the beast. Ah-Un promptly ignored her, instead concentrating on the butterflies that flitted around its twin heads.

"You're not being too cooperative" she pouted "But I guess they won't really care right? Sesshoumaru-sama hardly sees me anymore because he was always out on patrol and Master Jaken always goes with him." she sighed

"I really miss him" she murmured wistfully.

After a few minutes, the dragon spied her even breathing and discovered that their charge had fallen asleep. The dragon curled its tail around the girl and decided that a nap is in order.

…_oOo…_

_A few minutes before midnight… damn it! I'm dead Rin walking_! Rin groused as they landed with a thud on the outer courtyard. She quickly ascended the marble steps leading to the massive double doors of the shiro. The night guard immediately recognized her and gave her a nod in greeting.

"What time did Sesshoumaru-sama arrive?" she asked

"Seven hours ago, Lady Rin" the guard informed her "he had retired to his chambers after the council meeting."

Rin went rigid. _Uh-oh…_

"They had the council meeting already?" she was supposed to bring that treaty back for that specific meeting. She could feel her blood running cold.

"Yes mi'lady. The elders and the heads of the Western human and youkai clans were all present." _**Shit**_. The guard noticed that she had turned ashen.

"Are you alright mi'lady?" the bright, cat-slit eyes were concerned.

"Hai. Please excuse me, I have to present myself before our Master" she nodded stiffly.

_I hoped his earlier meetings went well_. She couldn't help but wince as she dragged her unwilling feet towards his wing. She would have much preferred seeing him in the morning when she had rehearsed what she would say. But knowing Sesshoumaru, he'd have sensed her arrival already before she even set foot down the courtyard. Very few things escape her lord, and he would prefer to know why his charge had arrived half a day late. She hoped he was in a good mood.

_Fat chance._

She stopped a few steps before his doors. The sight of the ancient shoji had always been welcoming to her in the countless times she had stood before it. Right now, the sight of those sliding doors seemed impossibly enormous. She ran a shaking hand through her hair, cursing the fact that she didn't even get the chance to look marginally presentable to him. It was a rather warm evening, yet she felt her sweat turning to ice as it slid between her shoulder blades.

When she was a child, she often went inside these doors without preamble. She just made sure that she did it quietly and she slid it close properly behind her. His room had always been warm, his fur pelt even warmer and she often fell asleep on the floor wrapped on it as he studied papers and wrote on his table.

The doors were still the same, yet they feel uncomfortable right now. It had been too long since she last stood behind them.

_Well no matter. It's not like he's going to be looking at my face when I deliver my excuses. He'd be too busy thinking about my punishment for this lapse._

"Come in." she froze at those two words, delivered from behind the wood and paper division. The tone belied their owner's intent. Her feet moved without volition, one hand rising mechanically to slide one panel. She kept her eyes on the floor as she slid it close without a sound.

…oOo…

Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands had always considered himself patient. No one can tolerate the number of years rolling by like he had without having at least learned the concept of waiting. Yet he found himself drumming his claws on the marble of his balcony impatiently as he waited for his errant charge to arrive.

_How dare she test me?_! He almost snarled at the night air as he sniffed the currents. He'd been waiting for hours, wondering why Rin had not arrived in the shiro earlier than him. He'd calmly waited as Jaken squawked around delivering orders to the startled servants to prepare for the council meeting. He had hoped she would arrive with the treaty during the meeting so he could present it to the other lords and assure them that the threat from the outer regions were nothing but idle rumors. However, they had adjourned when no Rin arrived after four hours, the meeting revolving solely on his campaign in the North.

A certain gnawing in the pit of his stomach told him that he was nervous yet he stubbornly refused to acknowledge the feeling. His mind wandered restlessly from one thought to another. She could have fallen under a hundred little mishaps: kidnapped by his foolish enemies in the border, killed as an intruder, or caught by some mindless youkai in the forest…

He reasoned that he was only worried for his treaty falling into the wrong hands. Yes, that was it…

_Really?'_ _His youkai taunted him as it laughed maliciously. This time the snarl really came out. The voice was silent yet he felt it laughing silently at him._

_Shut up_! If he could drag that other self out, he would have strangled the offending creature. As such he could only clench his fist in frustration.

_Was it really normal to send your troops after her? Your elite troops for one filthy ningen girl?_' the voice was crisp… taunting, goading him…

_And who will question this Sesshoumaru's actions_? He sneered triumphantly.

_Who?_ _Why haven't you figured it out by now? Really Sesshoumaru, I am disappointed. Where did the proud youkai go?_'

_Who? Answer ME_! his claws bit into the stone.

_You really have turned daft. Who else? Why are you having this conversation again…hmmm?_'

He was so startled that he took a step back from the balcony. A sudden gust of wind brought a chill to his body, reaching inside, wrenching at his frozen heart.

He couldn't count the number of times he'd had this conversation, or the many versions of it. His youkai beast had been downright infuriating ever since that fateful day when he ordered that Rin be transferred to the farthest corner of the shiro from his apartments, that day she was ordered never to come on patrol…

It wasn't that he could completely severe all contacts to the girl. That would be downright cruel, and he was above petty cruelty. The only solution he had was for her to serve as his emissary to the human courts. She served him well enough this past four years and the job kept her out of court most of the time. They saw each other when it was time to report, or when she takes his instructions.

Over time he'd gotten more wary of her presence… more guarded from his tempting ward. And his youkai wasn't any help at all. In the beginning he thought that the beast would be Rin's worst enemy but as time went on it became Rin's champion. The beast is not capable of love… no, that is a human concept. But it understands other baser emotions… and is compelled to act without preamble. It knows that Rin belongs to him, and as such acts with a certain degree of possessiveness toward the girl. Over time it evolved into something else… something far more frightening.

He waited for the voice to speak again, but it was strangely silent. He didn't like being left muddled in his thoughts. The wind picked up again and he started for a whole new different reason.

_She is near_.

…oOo…

The room is still the same. She did not need to raise her head to know it was. Nothing changes much in this place anyway. Figures, the ones living here are all youkai save for her. Time moves differently for them.

_Time stands still for everyone, except for me_.

Years of watching others do it before had deeply ingrained to her mind how she should walk the few steps leading to his study, fall down on her knee to bow exactly five paces from him, and wait for him to speak before her.

"Explain" his voice was devoid of any emotion. Cold. Just like all the rest of him.

She heard that tone of voice countless times before, yet never directed at her. Still she knew that he never tolerated weakness in his retainers. It was often the show of weakness that they earned their space in the block.

"My deepest apologies my Lord" she began in a steady voice. "I lost track of time." She wouldn't lie even if she could. He could smell deceit.

"And… " He prompted. His presence was enormous and it seemed to suffocate as his attention zeroed in on her. She wanted to crawl down the deepest hole and disappear forever. Anything to get away from his penetrating gaze.

"I have no excuse my Lord" she unbuckled the strap holding the scroll case at her front "I take all responsibility for my action." She held out her arms, holding the precious treaty above her head.

He stood up from behind his desk and walked around to stand in front of her. He picked up the piece of parchment, still warm from its silken confines and deposited it on top of his table. The air in the room was unbearably heavy. Rin bit her lip as the minutes stretched uncomfortably between them.

Sesshoumaru for his part didn't have any idea what to do with her. He was torn between picking her up from the floor and shaking her til she explains fully why she arrived this late while the other part made him want to lash out and banish her for this slight in his pride. The other, colder part of him goaded him to finally end the child's misery, to send her away. The other one wanted to pull her close and tell her that it was of no consequence. She already looked enough like a miserable, injured pup.

It was utterly disgusting how he faltered in his decision-making.

_Compassion Sesshoumaru_?' the damn inner voice snickered loudly and he winced inwardly.

_No, just protective of my property. Is that really a bad thing_? He challenged the inner voice.

_Hn. Usotsuki._'

"Leave Rin." He turned from her. The vision of her kneeling at his feet was giving him a headache.

She started so badly that she almost fell down on her face. She risked a glance at his retreating back. He went to the open balcony doors and promptly ignored her. She couldn't help the trembling that invaded her body as his chill words slowly sank into her.

_**Leave Rin**_.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, demo—" she started to speak but he cut her off.

"Leave. Get out of this Sesshoumaru's sight."

_Leave? As in forever? Right this moment? Go back to my room and pack or just leave_? She rose unsteadily to her feet, bidding her tears not to flow. She clenched her fists, vision blurring as she took a last gaze to his silvery countenance. She willed her feet to move, to walk away, when all she really wanted to do was fling herself unto his feet… to beg him not to send her away. But her upbringing held her back. She was his creation. She couldn't add anymore to the disgrace.

Mechanically she bowed, moving the shoji aside and leaving quietly the way she came in. She stood behind the closed door for an eternity, or was it only a few moments? She couldn't cry yet, not until she reached her own room. Sesshoumaru-sama dislikes the smell of human weakness.

…oOo…

She slid her own shoji aside forcefully, almost sending it out of its frame. She flung herself fully clothed down on her bed, muffling her sobs on her pillow. Youkai ears are ultra-sensitive and she did not wish to attract them at such an unholy hour. She was sore and tired enough as it is. But luck seemed not at her side.

"So you finally did arrive" the crack of Master Jaken's sneering voice reached her ears as he entered. The toad imp glared balefully at her prone form on the bed, unmercifully poking her on the side with his Staff of Heads. Rin jerked badly and raised her tear-stained face to glare back at him.

"Don't give me that look you stupid girl. Do you have any idea how your thoughtless actions almost drove the council meeting in chaos?" he bopped her head like so many times before when she was still a little girl. She winced as she nursed the injury, dropping her gaze on her lap. She was miserable enough as it was.

"You were supposed to get everything ready, not traipsing around like some foolish, young noble! Baka ningen!" If possible, his bulbous eyes bulged some more, looking about to pop from their sockets.

"Forgive me Master Jaken." She mumbled softly, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand.

"I don't know why he even puts up with you." He snorted derisively "Haven't you retained anything at all in that thick skull of yours? The next time this happens, you'll get more that just a bop in—"

"There is no next time Master Jaken." She couldn't stop the sob that came out as she wiped furiously at her tears "Sesshoumaru-sama ordered me to leave."

For the first time in her life, Master Jaken froze in his spot. He looked at her strangely, like she had sprouted another head.

"_Masaka_." The imp gave her a steely look "Don't lie to me girl. He couldn't have said that."

"He did. Why would I lie?" she hiccuped. "Its not like he would want a disgrace like me. I embarrassed him in front of the court."

"Are you sure?" he pressed her.

"Well yes he didn't say it in so many words, but you know him Master Jaken. He really doesn't like speaking a lot."

"What were his exact words Rin?" the toad imp peered intently at her.

"He said: Leave Rin'. It couldn't be anymore direct than that right?" she sniffed, not bothering to try and hide it now. Master Jaken has seen her in worse states before.

"Baka, what if he only meant to dismiss you. He didn't tell you exactly to leave the shiro." Jaken dismissed her concern with a snort "You don't have to make such a big fuss about it."

"Other more prominent youkai have been banished in the same manner before." She disagreed unhappily, turning away from the other.

"Yes I know. I'm in charge of this household remember."

"So I couldn't be anymore different. As you said I'm nothing more than a filthy ningen."

"Foolish girl" the little youkai bopped her in the head once more "Why would he send his best troops to search for you if you mean nothing to him, huh?"

"You're lying!" her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Such a waste of time if you ask me, but then again who's to stop him" he turned to her with a look dripping with undisguised loathing. "I don't know what he sees in you. You're so useless that you can't even follow the simplest instructions."

She frowned, not minding what he said in the least. "That's strange" she clapped a hand over her mouth "Maybe that's why he's so angry. That treaty is really important and I didn't get it here on time. The clan heads would have been frantic. Oh no!" she covered her face with her hands.

"He really wasn't looking for me Master Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama never wastes effort." She concluded forlornly.

"If you want to believe that I won't stop you. Your stay here have been long past overdue anyway." The toad imp smirked gleefully. "Now I won't have to endure your stupidity."

With that, he left her to her thoughts.

…oOo…

It was the smell that first brought him awake. Soft, sweet, light… he couldn't quite place where he last encountered that enticing scent. He sat up and got out of the covers, nose twitching to catch the source of the elusive fragrance. He stood in the center of his room with his eyes closed, inhaling the scented air.

_No. Not Wisteria, or the roses in the gardens. Definitely not Sakura, those are not yet in season_.

His feet brought him to his study where a well of moon light from his open balcony door flooded the spot where a lone, white flower lay forgotten. He bent to one knee, picking it up carefully and bringing it to his nose. He inhaled deeply from the bloom, confirming that it was indeed what brought him out of his bed.

_Moon flower, eh?_'

_How did it get here_? He wondered. The flowers only thrived in the dew-laden meadows in the mountains. The perilous peaks were perfect grounds for them to spread their delicate blooms, waiting for the full moon to reach its peak before they scatter their scent.

_It certainly didn't walk here on its own Sesshoumaru_'

He growled at his offending inner voice. _This Sesshoumaru knows at least that_. His claws tightened around the flower, then he seemed to remember himself and relaxed his claws.

_Careful. You don't want to destroy it just yet._'

_This Sesshoumaru has no intention of that_.

_Well it doesn't really take all that much you know. The flowers only bloom for one night in the year. Tomorrow it would be gone._'

How fragile and ephemeral, like his Rin.

Rin.

_What are they called Sesshoumaru-sama?' She asked in that sweet little-girl voice of hers as she poked at the blooms with a finger._

_Moon flowers.'_

_Moon flowers?'_

_Yes. They bloom only during the full moon.'_

_They are so pretty. I think they are my favorite flowers.'_

That was the last time they went on patrol together. In the next full moon, she started her moon cycle and was thus banned from going with him. She cried and fought hard against her maids, but her protests fell on deaf ears. They couldn't risk an accident, not with a youkai and human again.

_How long had it been? Four, five years_?

_Far too long in my opinion._' His youkai murmured darkly. _How long do you really intend to wait? She is not youkai you know._' The other voice was impatient.

He was so stunned he almost dropped the bloom.

_What are you talking about_?

_Oh come on, stop pretending already'_ the other voice sneered at him _I intend for us to conquer my Rin. If you just dawdle, we won't get anywhere. Why don't you just let me take over for once huh?_' it paused _Or are you afraid?_'

He scoffed "This Sesshoumaru is afraid of nothing."

…oOo…

She tied the cloak securely on her neck. She didn't bother changing clothes or packing anything.

_Its not like I can't forage for food. And everything here was given by Sesshoumaru-sama. I can't take them with me_.

She slid the shoji aside soundlessly, afraid to wake any in her immediate vicinity. Youkai can be an annoying lot. Her maids would surely question her to death if they find out, and then they would just smirk down on their sleeves. Finally, they are rid of the filth within their midst.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The quiet voice made her jump in its coldness. The owner of the voice had been so still that she missed his presence entirely until he spoke. The amber eyes glowed brightly as they waited for her to answer.

"I… er… I'm about to leave my Lord." she stuttered.

His eyelid twitched in what could be best interpreted as a frown. "Why?"

The question surprised her. She dropped her gaze from his intense one, finding the lace of her boots a more enticing sight. "You told me so."

"This Sesshoumaru never said that." She was startled to find him so close… a mere whisper of breath separating her from him. She hadn't been this close to his presence in years. His scent was intoxicating… wild like the woods, strong like the mountains, gentle like the breeze, and deadly… oh so deadly like the _Atropa belladonna_. She swayed backward, confusion marring her scent.

"You said—" the flat of his index finger touched her lips to silence her.

"This Sesshoumaru never said that." He repeated with vehemence.

"I disgraced you." She said quietly. "I should be punished."

"Your actions were disappointing" he admitted and hurt colored her scent strongly that he almost choked "But this Sesshoumaru will be the one to judge the manner of your punishment."

"Hai, my Lord" she answered meekly, afraid to look at him. She was utterly confused. _Maybe Master Jaken was right. I just made a wrong conclusion._

She took a step back from him "Well then, I'm going back to my room Sesshoumaru-sama" she bowed, and proceeded to back away.

"This Sesshoumaru has yet to dismiss you." His tone was clipped, eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight. She froze in her place.

She didn't see him move. She gasped as she felt his clawed hand around her torso, pressing her hard against his warm body. His breath warmed the fine hairs on the back of her neck. They stayed locked like that for quite a while and Rin realized she was holding her breath. She let it loose slowly, keeping her gaze forward. After a while she became aware that her lord was breathing rather heavily as well.

_He's acting really strange_.

He'd never been this close to her since she had been banned from his company. She found the feeling of being enclosed in his embrace thrilling, yet downright scary. She felt him move slightly to nuzzle her neck, breath ghosting on her sensitive skin and sending a tremor down her spine. She turned her head to peer at him but he tightened his hold in warning.

"Stay still" his voice was a silken purr on her ear. She felt him nudge her hair to the side, inhaling deeply of her scent. She couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped her throat when he nipped her lobe, sucking on it slowly to ease the sting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" her voice was nothing more than a whisper of breath. She couldn't believe what was happening.

_Why is he doing this? Least of all to her?_

"This Sesshoumaru owns the right to decide when he would let you go" he was so close to her ear that she could feel as well as hear every word.

It was good that she couldn't see his face. She couldn't see the battle waging in his features, how his eyes swirled in a mixture of amber and crimson fire or how his cheek stripes grew darker and ragged with each passing second. The beast wanted to assert its dominance, impatient to claim the one before him.

_Stop it. You will frighten her_. He admonished. The beast growled at him, clawing at his restraint.

_And you are driving her mad. Her scent is calling out to me, and it has for some time now. If you won't do anything then_ _**I**_ _will answer her call._'

_You said it yourself, she is not youkai and I am not an animal_.

_Then you have an even bigger identity crisis than your half-brother_'

"Urusai!" He snapped rather loudly. Rin flinched and went rigid, heart racing like that of a frightened bird. He swore softly. He released her abruptly, shoving her forward violently that she fell down on her knees. She turned huge, luminous eyes at him, questioning him silently. He licked his lips before speaking in a controlled voice.

"Go back to your room."

Rin scrambled to her knees, made a hasty bow and ran as fast as she can back to her quarters. He watched her disappear round the corner before he heard the slamming of her door. He turned to head back to his own chambers, as far away from her as possible.

_He almost lost control_.

She found herself leaning heavily on her own shoji, panting wildly as a million confusing thoughts warred in her head.

_What happened in there? Why was Sesshoumaru-sama acting so strangely… like he wanted to…_

She knew it wasn't just her imagination. She could still remember the feel of his breath, of his lips trailing torturously on her skin. She felt warm and cold all over. His touch evoked torturous warmth to invade her skin, spreading like a wild fire that centered in the core of her being.

_What is happening to me? What does he want from me_?

She needed answers. Been too afraid to ask before for them. She knew she would be stepping out of line once again tonight but she found that she didn't care. She had to talk to him.

…_oOo…_

_You're a fool Sesshoumaru.'_ The beast mocked him. He gritted his teeth, trying his damnedest to ignore the annoying voice. He could feel the beast hovering on the edge of his consciousness making him hyper-aware of certain sensations that he tried his best to ignore. He fixed his gaze on the full moon, wishing that its light could wash away his guilty feelings.

He could still feel her skin beneath his fingertips, recall her taste at the tip of his tongue, smell her flower scented hair. She is wrecking havoc on his masculinity!

_And what did you want to do? Ravish her in that corridor? Throw away my dignity out of the door?_

_Dignity my ass! She is ours for the taking!'_

_She is human. Her life is nothing_ _compared to us._ _I_ _do not wish to remain, knowing of her taste and having her gone forever from my side!_

_Then you truly are a fool. Would you rather lose her without knowing her?_ _I_ _don't. She is my chosen and_ _I_ _intend to fight for every moment that_ _I_ _may have her.'_

He was so preoccupied with arguing with himself that he didn't notice another presence come unbidden in his room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" that innocent voice was not something he needed right now. _Didn't she know how her innocence affected his beast like a potent drug?_

"Get out of here Rin" he closed his eyes, inhaling sharply.

"No."

"No?" _How dare you defy me? You don't know what you're asking for_…

She took a tentative step forward. She was unsure why he seemed so keen on keeping her at arm's length when just a few minutes ago he was practically inhaling her. She stood in the well of light beside him. His balcony was more than twenty feet above the ground, offering a breathtaking expanse of the mountain vista and the seashore.

"Why?"

"Get back Rin. You don't know what you are asking for." His lengthening claws bit into the smooth stone.

"Why do you push me away my lord? If you have no more desire from my company then it is better for me to go." Her voice was surprisingly steady even though she was on the verge of tears.

"This Sesshoumaru does not give you permission to leave his house." _Don't you get it? You belong to me alone. Mine_.

"Then what do you want my lord?" she pleaded with him with her heart in her eyes. "You command me to remain, yet you do not wish to see me. I know it is unfair for me to demand as you have given me everything already, yet I still do not know my place in here." _In your heart_.

"Why did you not punish me when I caused you shame in Court? Why do you not look at me in the eye anymore? Why did you send all those troops after me?"

She fell silent when he growled low in his throat. It was a warning.

"Are you sure you are ready for the answers?" Came his reply. He still wasn't looking at her. She waited for him to speak.

"There are those who say that you are not fit for this Sesshoumaru" he began. She flushed and averted her gaze, biting her lower lip. She knew all too well the truth of that.

"But there is also someone who begs to differ"

Wild hope rushed through her. _Someone in the shiro thinks she is fit to be his companion?_

"Who is it my lord?" she asked breathlessly.

He turned his ageless eyes on her, gold and red swirling in a dangerous mix.

"Me."

A hundred emotions chased each other on her face. She had given up hope a long time ago… had accepted that she can never be anything more than a mere curiosity.

"Are you ready Rin?" his voice echoed in the edge of her consciousness and she felt herself nod. His clawed hand went inside his own robe, pulling out a pristine white flower. He held his hand out to her.

"Come" her palm made contact with his hand. She was not afraid as she took the flower from him, smiling lightly as she brought it to her nose to inhale its delicate scent.

"Where did you get this?" her eyes smiled at him, unknowingly warming his frozen heart.

"From you I believe" he said lightly, taking the step that separated them. His hands rose to cup her cheek, tracing her soft lower lip with his thumb. She sucked in some air at the movement, blushing furiously.

"Do you trust this Sesshoumaru?" his question startled her and she looked up at him.

"Hai." _Always._

"Good." the clawed hand traveled down around her shoulders, curving to trace her spine to bring her closer to him. She came without resistance. His beast howled in glee.

"Because I will have _you_"

_Slowly_. He cautioned. The inner being chuckled. _I told you so._'

She rested her head on his chest, content to have him hold her finally. But that was far from what the beast demanded.

He nuzzled her neck, lips finding their way to sample warm flesh. She tilted her face to one side, exposing more of her neck to his hungry mouth. He nipped and sucked, leaving a trail of fiery kisses in his wake. Her skin was flushed beautifully. Her hands found their way into the folds of his robe, clutching lightly at the cloth.

_Take her now or I will._'

He shook with want, fighting with the beast, with himself. He touched his forehead to her, breathing deeply. His lips found hers. Slowly at first, nibbling at her lower lips, begging for entrance. She was hesitant, not knowing how to kiss him back. He smiled into the kiss, loving her innocence. He licked her lips, urging them to part with his own before plunging inside the moist cavern. She whimpered against him, trembling violently as the beast sought for more. His kisses became rougher, harder, deeper… Her hands formed fists against his chest, clutching at his shoulders as she fought for air. He released her mouth, lips latching onto her neck as he bent her backward, his fangs scraping over and over her reddening skin enough to bruise but not to tear. His low growl vibrated low from his chest to her body, all the way to her toes.

She swayed against the onslaught of his lips. She couldn't do anything more than to try and catch her breath and hold on to him as he seemed bent to devour her wholly. He held her upright with his one arm, bracing her against his body so he could slice the fabric of her robes.

She shuddered when she felt the cold air hit her skin, raising goose bumps all over. He let the cloth fall down to pool around their feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" she moaned as he bared her pale skin to the moonlight. Pale and delicate like the moon flower. He kissed the top of her left breast, feeling her heart beat leaping in response to the touch of his lips. His claws traced her spine, coming to rest on her bottom. He licked the underside of her breast, before circling the nipple with his tongue. Her hands found their way into his hair, caressing his scalp, making him dizzy with her scent, her touch.

"Touch me Rin" his voice was husky, all trace of coldness gone to be replaced by… want.

Her fingers were hesitant as they slid underneath his collar, tracing his chest. Her touch was lingering as she explored him slowly, as if imprinting every dip and curve into memory. He groaned when she circled his nipple and she pulled her hand back.

"No" he took her hand and placed it back on his chest, over his heart. She looked warily at him before continuing her exploration, tugging at the strings that held his kosode closed. She pulled the fabric out of the way, baring his warm skin to the moonlight. She dropped kisses down on his skin, tracing the path her hands had made earlier.

He whimpered when her lips found his nipple, giving it a slow kiss. He clenched his hand against her hip and she stopped, looking up at him with questioning eyes. He bent to kiss her once again, his hand delving into her hair to cut the ribbon that tied it back. He shook it out and it fell on glossy ebony waves around her shoulders. He gave her a predatory smile and she gasped as he lifted her up with one hand. Her legs automatically found their way around his waist and she blushed. Her warm center was directly positioned against his hardness.

"This Sesshoumaru will have you now."

He brought her inside his room and brought them down on the prepared futon. She squeaked when he ground against her, her wetness leaving a mark on the front of his hakama. He pulled the knot that held it free, pushing the cloth with one hand until he was rid of it. At last he settled between her parted legs, skin on skin. Her eyes were glazed with want, lips parted in order to breathe.

His hand found its way to her inner thigh, caressing the soft skin there and earning him gasps and groans. She squirmed against his touch, legs attempting to close but his hips were obviously in the way. He brushed a knuckle against her wet center and she buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her cry. He kissed every inch of her that he could reach while he slowly slid a finger down her core. She was tight against his digit, making his beast growl in approval. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent the beast from clamping down its fangs on her vulnerable shoulder. He tasted his own blood.

He pumped the digit slowly, creating a rhythm that had her clutching at his shoulders and moaning his name. He ground at her to still her hips, not wanting to hurt her with his razor sharp claw.

"Be still" he groaned at her slick skin, wanting nothing more than to plunge inside her. His manhood ached to be buried in her willing body and he pressed it to her inner thigh to relieve the pain.

She seemed to have heard his hoarse plea and settled for burying her face on his throat. He resumed pleasuring her, flicking his finger against the bud in the opening of her sex while his tongue laved and suckled her breasts. He felt her walls contracting against his digit and after a few moments she went rigid, crying out her release against his throat. He pulled his finger from her center, bringing it to his mouth to lick her essence. Her eyes were closed as she recovered from the aftershocks of her orgasm. _He_ _had to have her now_.

He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his erection against the lips of her sex. He shook with want as he took her lips in a bruising kiss, plunging into her with one smooth thrust. He swallowed her cry as he broke through her barrier. Her sex gripped him like a smooth, hot vise and his youkai cried out for release. He fought the urge to move, allowing her to get used to the feel of him.

_Now!'_

_Mada!_

He felt her relax against him after a few moments and he lifted his face to find her pained eyes. He licked the moisture gathering at her lids, rumbling comfortingly at her. She lifted a hand to cup his face and he leaned into her touch, kissing her palm.

"My mate." The admission came not just from his lips, but from his heart. His beast joining in him, filling him to bursting with profound emotion. Her eyes widened at those two words, smiling back at him with her heart.

He started to thrust slowly inside of her, reveling in the wonderful friction between their slick bodies. She was uncomfortable at first, her face grimacing with each stroke but gradually she began to feel less of the pain and more of the pleasure. He lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulder to change the angle of his thrusts. She moaned low in her throat as the action forced him deeper. She could feel the tension coiling in her body, making her insides burn for completion.

His thrusts became frantic as his beast joined him, taking pleasure from their chosen. She jerked as he sank his fangs on her shoulder, drinking his sweet fill of her blood. Her cries were drowned in the heat of his passion. The heat escalated further, making his blood boil. With a keening wail she clamped down on him, her insides milking him dry as he came within her with a growl. He gave a few more thrusts, sending more of his seed inside her before collapsing into her spent body. His breath came in ragged pants against her skin.

He felt her hands stroking his hair out of his face and opened his eyes to peer at her. Her tears and sweat mingled together, lips swollen from his brutal assault. He lifted his weight away from her, the two of them still joined. He nudged her head to the side, licking at the blood from the wound he inflicted on her skin. He felt her flinch as he washed the skin away with his saliva, healing it. He didn't mean to be so rough with her. He rumbled from deep within his chest.

"Forgive this Sesshoumaru" he whispered so quietly that she couldn't have heard him if he hadn't spoken so close to her ear. Her eyes widened in shock. _He's apologizing to me?_

Instead of answering him she placed a kiss on his brow, over the blue crescent moon of his birthmark. He looked down at her, knowing that his youkai was right. He chose right.

He withdrew from her, pulling her on her side to face him. She splayed her hand over his chest, over his heart. He gave her a gentle kiss. A kiss with no trace of lust in it, none of the possessiveness he felt earlier.

"I know Sesshoumaru-sama and I love you too." She smiled softly at him. He couldn't keep the wonder that came to his features at her simple answer. He gathered her close to his heart.

She burrowed deeper into his side, exhaustion finally getting to her. He smiled lightly, stroking her hair. He loved her scent mingled with his. _Their scent_.

_And you took this long to finally figure it out.'_ Came his youkai's snide comment

He ignored the voice as he settled the blankets around both of them. This time he would not argue with himself.

-End-

A/N: beams happily my longest one-shot to date and first published lemon. At first I was just doing this to kill time and I really had no idea how it would end. I wanted a bit of time away from my other fic "I once dreamt of a Human" which had been on a stand still for months. I don't know if the characters are OOC, I haven't been religiously following the fandom to know. I hope they are not. For that matter, I don't really have any knowledge about the Moon flower either (is there really such a thing? The only scent I know is Body Shop's fragrance Moon Flower'). I just made up things as I went along in the story (I based it a bit on Dama de Noche' which is a flower that grows here in my region. But the _Dama_ is a little red flower that scatters its scent exclusively during the night). Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.

Minoru1


End file.
